


Netflix and Chill

by soft_psycho



Category: Phan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Netflix and Chill, Nightmares, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 18:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13277772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_psycho/pseuds/soft_psycho
Summary: Dan and Phil decide to cuddle up on a rainy day and watch a scary movie which results in Phil having nightmares later that night.





	Netflix and Chill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Makenzie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makenzie/gifts).



> I'd like to thank my friends who helped me overcome writer's block when I wrote this AT 1:00 IN THE MORNING. 
> 
> Thanks for helping me out guys!

Dan’s perspective

“Phiilllll. Why are we out of fucking cereal again,” Dan called as he knocked on Phil’s bedroom door. 

“Space dragons ate it last night,” Phil replied.

Dan sighed and opened the door. Phil was sitting on his bed with his legs crossed and a pillow hugged tightly to his chest. He sat facing the window, watching as the rain came down in sheets outside.Dan walked over and sat next to him, the bed creaking under the extra weight.

“Ahhh it’s the tickle monster from Mars!” Dan yelled as he started tickling Phil’s sides.

“Phil twisted around and smacked him with the pillow. “Stop...can’t...breath,” Phil said as he laughed.

After a minute Dan laid back, his head hanging over the edge of the bed. “I’m boreeddd,” He moaned. Phil hit him again with the pillow. 

“Well, what do you want to do?” Phil asked.

“I dunno,” Dan replied. 

“Hey, Dan. Have you tried not being bored?” Phil asked.

Dan sat up. “Cunt,” he said, jabbing Phil in the ribs.

“Ow! What was that for?” Phil asked, rubbing his side where Dan had poked him.

Dan shrugged.

“Why don’t we watch a movie?” Phil suggested after a minute. 

Dan nodded. “I’ll grab some snacks, it’s your turn to choose the movie anyway.”

“Yeah,” Phil said giving Dan a thumbs up. 

While Dan went to make popcorn Phil opened up his laptop and went to Netflix. 

“So what are we watching?” Dan said as he walked back into the room holding a bowl of popcorn.

“It’s a surprise,” Phil said.

Dan sighed and sat down, glancing at the screen. “Really Phil? The Human Centipede? Why the fuck did you choose that?” Dan asked as shoved a handful of popcorn into his mouth. 

“You had nightmares after watching The Babadook for Christ’s sake,” He continued.

“I don’t recall,” Phil said as he pressed play.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / 

It took all of thirty minutes for Phil to be clutching a pillow to his chest, his eyes squeezed shut. Meanwhile, Dan was making comments on the movie, as always.

"Fuck off you little centpede shit," Dan yelled. This was not the first time he had said it whilst watching the movie.

After a minute he glanced over and sighed. “I told you, Phil. Now you’re gonna have nightmares and I’m not gonna sleep,” Dan said.

“Mh-mm. I won’t have nightmares,” Phil said.

“I swear, Phil,” Dan said as he went back to the movie.

Outside the rain got worse, the occasional thunderclap causing Phil to jump. 

“Oh my god Phil,” Dan said, pausing the movie.

“What?” he asked.

“I’m turning the movie off. It’s nearly midnight. Try and get some sleep,” Dan said.

Phil nodded and Dan got up and left the room, taking the empty bowl with him. Phil got up and turned out the light before laying back down and covering himself with a blanket.

“Stupid centipede,” he mumbled to himself as he drifted off to sleep.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / 

“Dan?” Phil whispered.

After he got no response he knocked on Dan’s door softly. A few seconds later he heard Dan groan.

“What do you want you twat? It’s four in the morning,” Dan grumbled as the door opened. 

“I..I had nightmares,” Phil whispered.

“I fucking told you,” Dan said. “C’mon,” he said walking back to his bed. He climbed under the covers and held it up for Phil who raced over and joined him. Once he had stopped moving Dan let go of the blanket.

“No more scary movies, Phil,” Dan grumbled as Phil snuggled closer to him.

“Mmkay,” Phil replied sleepily.

Dan wrapped his arms around Phil and closed his eyes.

“Goodnight,” Dan whispered.

“Night Dan,” Phil replied before drifting into a much more peaceful sleep.


End file.
